Something Wrong with Being Happy?
by utterlylost1108
Summary: Haley James is a Grammy winning artist, who is about to be married. All she wants is to have all of her old friends there, but some are in an unforgiving mood, especcialy when they find out who she's marrying.
1. Back To Reality

**Okay, this is my first fan fic. Please dont hold back. You like it great, you dont thats fine as well.**

**One tree hill and its characters belong to the WB, I own nothing, well maybe the fiancee. lol. please dont sue. this is just a fanfic.**

It was 2015 and Haley James felt like she was at the top of the world. The past month had been wonderful for her. She had accomplished everything that she could in her music career, and her personal life wasn't so bad either. She was 27 years old, grammy winning artist, and about to be married. What could possibly go wrong? She couldn't believe all this was happening to her. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. And after a long time, she felt truly happy. The past 10 years of her life were like a roller coaster ride. She had had so many ups and downs, and although it was tough, she was proud of herself for overcoming those obstacles and being the person that she was, and as her wedding date was closing in, she only had one thing in mind. To find old friends, and share her joyous day with them, but she didn't know how to go about it. She hadn't spoken to them ever since she left Tree Hill. She knew that some of them were very forgiving, but others werent, and she was very afraid of what might happen. Most people wouldn't even look back. The way that they had treated her when she went back was unbelievable, but to Haley, those people were her family. And family is always supposed to share your ups and downs. Regardless of what had happened, she was going to get on that plane and fly back there, to meet all of them, even him. Gosh, she hadn't thought about him in so long. Yes, he was all over TV, but she hadn't thought about her past. She didn't want to, because everytime she did, she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had made that mistake a decade ago, but it still haunted her to that day. She didnt know what to say, press always asked her about her marriage to the big star, and she always had said that she wouldnt comment on it because it meant alot to her, unlike him. His statement was that it was a mistake that shouldn't have happened but it did., so the only thing that he could do was move on. Those words hurt her, alot, but she had realized that she truly hurt him and, as much as she had appologized, she could not change that fact. When she bumped into him, at a charity function, all he did was look away as if she didnt exist at all. And maybe, it was true, maybe in his world she didnt exist, but in her's he was still the loving, caring boyfriend, that she had married at that beachside ceremony. She had missed him so much afterwards, she still kept her wedding ring, and she was hoping that her fiancee wouldnt find it. She couldnt let go, becuase she felt that if she let go of the wedding ring, she would have to let go of all those wonderful memories. And, she wasn't ready to do that just yet. She missed her old friends so much too. After she left, Lucas never called her once. Her buddy, the person she had trusted and cared for, never called her once. To even ask her how she was. The same thing with Peyton. Not once had they picked the phone up to call her. To congratulate her on her accomplishments. Brooke, on the other hand, had been there for her. Nobody in Tree Hill knew, but Brooke Penelope Davis had kept contact with Haley James. And Haley was truly grateful. She didn't know what would of happened if she didnt have Brooke. In the beggining Brooke had called to yell at her, to tell her that she hated her. She had been so angry towards Haley. She felt like her best friend had betrayed her. But Brooke forgave her and they had talked for hours that night, crying and laughing at the old memories. It had made Haley so sad, and homesick. But she had stayed where she was. And here she was, at a press conference. Announcing to the world, that she was getting married in 6 months, and she wanted the world to start calling her by her new last name. That was the only reason why Haley was doing this, because she wanted to show her fiancee that she truly loved him, and she was ready to show the world that she loved this man. She had been so scared of their reaction, only to realize that their reaction didnt matter. Only one person's reaction mattered. but she was happy, and she wanted her fans, to see that she was happy as well. And she hoped that he would be happy for her. After all, when she saw him with a date at the charity function, she had been nice to her. Sure, she was angry and jealous inside, but she had been extreemly nice to her. She didnt know why she had been so angry and jealous, because she was the one getting married.

"Miss James, does he make you happy? Miss James?" a reporter asked.

Haley forgot that she was in the middle of the press conference. She snapped back to reality.

"Excuse me, can you repeat the question?" She said.

"Does he make you happy," The reporter repeated.

"Of course," she said, " Why would you ask that?" She didn't understand where they were going with this. She quickly tried to remember if she ever stated that she wasnt happy. She couldn't remember a time. She had always said that she was happy. Even if she wasnt. She had smiled a fake smile and said that she was extreemly happy, so why were they asking her this?

"It seems like you're always happy," He said, with a smirk on his face. Haley realized that he reminded her of Dan. She shuddered at the thought and quickly answered,

"Is there something wrong with being happy?"

"Have you seen the news today, Miss James?" He asked her.

"No," she answered, "Why?"

"Oh," He said, " So you know nothing about Nathan Scott's car accident?"


	2. Waiting for her

**hey, thanks to the three people that left a review. means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, WB does. OTH and its Characters belong to WB.**

**I know some people like dialogue more then thoughts and descriptions (I know I do) but in order for me to put dialogue there i have to first explain what has happened the past 10 years. so soon, you'll have dialogue and confrontation, but for now. this is what you get ;-)**

* * *

"Wha..." Haley just sat there shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nathan Scott had gotten in a car accident. Her Nathan. She didn't know what to do so, she ran out of the room and to her car while her fiancee followed her. She was crying and when she realized he was standing behind her, she started appologizing,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run out of there, but I didn't know what to do, I'm sorry, I'm --"

" Why are you appologizing, Haley?" He made sure not to call her Hales, because he had made that mistake ones and Haley didn't speak to him for 3 days. She never explained why she was mad, but he could just see it in her eyes. It upset her so much. He knew that it was about Nathan, and he knew of their history together. He didn't know why it meant so much to everyone. He couldn't understand why, to him it was a foolish mistake, but he hadn't told Haley that. He knew that she would get angry. Just as Haley could answer, the press had caught up, and she instantly put her hands up to cover her red, puffy eyes and got inside the car.

Oh great, she thought. This was not something that she wanted to happen. This was supposed to be a simple press conference where she and her soon-to-be husband would announce to the world that they were getting married. This was one of the reasons why she hated the press. If you gave then a reason, they would start snooping around, and she was a reason. A big reason. And Haley was deathly afraid that this would happen. She did not need the paparazzi to start snooping around. She knew that if they started looking, they would find her. And she couldn't let that happen. She had promised her that she would protect her from everything, and she had kept that promise for this long, and intended to keep it that way. Haley loved her, and this would really hurt her. She was all that Haley had, and if Haley lost her too, she didn't know what she would do. Haley knew that eventually the press would find out about her, but she didn't want eventually to be now. And if the press found out, it wouldn't only hurt her and Haley, it would hurt a lot of people, especially Nathan. She didn't even want to think about his reaction. He would never forgive her, and forgiveness was all that Haley needed. She knew that they would never be anything more than friends, so a friendship would be just fine with her. But she had hurt him, and he didn't want anything to do with her. In the beginning, Haley had respected that. She knew that he would be mad. Heck. She would've been angry if he wasn't mad at her, but she told herself that he would come around. Her parents always told her that time heals pain, and she hoped that the same would apply to Nathan. But so far that didn't happen, and this would make it even worse.

As soon as Haley got in the car, she pulled out her cell phone, and quickly dialed Brooke's cell phone number. All she got was voicemail. Haley started panicking. O my gosh, she thought, they must be in the hospital, oh no, that would mean that he was hurt enough to need doctors. That's when she started crying again.

"Haley, what's wrong?" Her fiancee asked. She looked at his sad and concerned face. She loved him so much, but her love for him had never been like her love for Nathan's. She had tried to convince herself so many times that after they got married, all of this would change, and a part of her believed that. But the other part knew that she was kidding herself, but she didn't know what to do. Her biggest fear in life was to end up alone with 5 cats, so when he proposed to her, she accepted. She didn't care that she didn't love him as much as she loved Nathan, but she wanted to feel secure, and he did just that. She felt guilty for feeling the way she did, but she couldn't help it, after all he was one of the reasons why Nathan wasn't talking to her. She knew that, but he had been her friend for over a decade now. And when she was sick or in trouble he was always there for her. She was angry at her old friends for not understanding why she was friends with him. When they all turned their backs on her, he was there. For the first 5 years of their friendship, she had never thought of him as anything more then a friend, but after she realized that Nathan wasn't coming back, she knew that she had to start looking again, and he was right there waiting for her.

" I don't know, Chris," she said, " I just don't know," as she laid back in her seat and wondered if there was someone at Nathan's bedside comforting him. Suddenly, she was scared. She knew that nobody would ever replace Nathan's spot in her life, but would someone replace her's in Nathan's?

* * *

**More on Nathan's life next chapter. Review please, good or bad.**


	3. Life Without Her

**Okay, I'm sooo sorry, but I had major writers block. I' m still not sure about this story. I want to thank the people who left a review. Thank you so much. Again, I'm sorry. This is a bit short I realize but it will get longer. Pinky Promise! **

** --Inn  
**

* * *

Nathan Scott had it all. In the eyes of his fans, he had everything that he could wish for: money and fame. Nathan, on the other hand, knew better than that. He had been acting for a long time now. He needed a break, and this was his way out. It could've cost him his career. He knew that, but he also knew that he was dying slowly inside. For the past ten years he had tried very hard to ignore her. He had never gone back to Tree Hill, because going back there would remind him of everything that he didn't have. He was hurting, and everytime he thought he could get past his hurt, he would see a picture of her and Chris, and it was right back to square one. He hated Chris with a passion. If it wasn't for him, Haley wouldn't have left. Lucas kept telling him to forgive her, but how could he? How could he forgive his wife for throwing away their marriage? If it wasn't for Haley, Nathan would've never become the person that he is today. The day he had seen her at the charity event was one of the hardest days of his life. He saw her, and she pretended that they had been old friends. He had seen right through that, and he had seen the pain in her face, and he couldn't look at it. He knew that all he had to do was listen to her, and they would be together again, but he couldn't do it.

Everyone says that right before an accident, you're life flashes before your eyes. All Nathan saw was Haley, and their memories together. Because in Nathan's world, Haley was his life. And she had betrayed him. As soon as she left, Nathan hit depression. He decided that the only way he could talk to Haley or show her what she was missing was to make it in the NBA. So he did. He worked hard, and focused all his energy on achieving his goal. He didn't date, and he barely spent time with his friends. He isolated himself. His family and friends were worried about him, and tried very hard to set him up with many different girls, but none of them were Haley. He knew that all his life he would be comparing all the girls to Haley, and he felt bad for the girls. But it happened by itself, and he couldn't help it. Now here he was, laying in a hospital, with people talking to him as if he were dead. He was thankful that they were there, but only one person needed to be there. And she wasn't.

Some nurse decided that TV would help him, and had left it on. What he didn't know was that it would hurt him even more. He couldn't see her, but he could hear her. She was saying that she would be getting married soon. Those words hurt like a knife. And the next ones hurt even worse. She was getting married to Chris Keller.


	4. What He Thought

**I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and especially, nathan023, because if it wasn't for them, this wouldn't have been up in months! So thanks again. If anyone has any ideas about this story, as far as where it should go, or how it should be, please let me know. **

* * *

"I can't do this," Haley said. She was determined to end the relationship. Nathan's accident was a wake up call and she was taking it very hard.

"Do what, Haley?" Chris asked, and unlike Haley he was determined to keep the relationship going. Haley was great for his image. Bad Boy Rocker Chris Keller settles down with Good Girl Haley James. That and the fact that Haley was clueless to the fact that Christ was cheating on her. _Not like she would care if she would find out_, Chris thought.

"This relationship, Chris! I'm sorry! But I can't and, frankly, I wont. I'm so tired of this lie, Chris, it's ... over." Haley said calmly. What she said was partly true, she just decided to leave out the Nathan/Natalie factor. Natalie was her daughter. Haley's precious angel. (She was also Nathan's but Haley tried to keep that thought out of her mind) Natalie was almost ten, and she kept asking who her father was. Several times, Haley had caught Chris telling her that he was her father, but Nat being the daughter of "Tutor girl" and all, had said the he looked nothing like her, and therefore could not be her father. It was moments like that that made Haley so proud to be a mother, and hoped that Nathan would forgive her for keeping her out of his life.

"Haley, come on, I love you!" Chris said. He needed to say anything to keep Haley from leaving.

"That's a lie, and you know it!" Haley responded. This wasn't working out, but Chris had

to try and persuade her from a different angle.

"What about the press, James?" Chris asked, trying to make her feel ashamed, "What are you going to tell them happened? One second you're telling them you're getting married, the next you're calling it off? They'll have a field day!"

"I'll figure out a way, Chris, don't worry about it, but you and me are through!" It was as if Haley had just woken up, and the past ten years she had been asleep, and someone else had been living her life while she had stood on the sidelines and watched her life get worse and watched herself get farther from the one man she had truly loved.

"I wouldn't say that just yet, James. What about Nat? Do you want the world to find out about her, and her father?" He said, with an evil look.

"What the hell are you talking about, Keller? The only person who knows about her is you, and you are not going to say anything" said Haley with a fierce look on her face.

"Are you sure about that?" replied Chris with a smirk.

"Are you blackmailing me, Keller?" Haley asked trying to keep her emotions from showing.

"I might be. What are you going to do about it?" He asked, knowing well that he had Haley right where he wanted; she was shocked and hopeless, or that's what he thought.


	5. Finally at Peace

**AHH, FINALLY! lol, Im sorry! I hope you like it, as I really loved this chappy. enjoy!  
**

**-inn**

**ps. I want to thank you for the reviews. One of the people who reviewed wrote one of my favourite stories, so your review means alot!**

_I can't believe I'm doing this,_ Haley thought. She had gotten out of Chris' car and ran back inside the building where the conference was being held. About ten or so reporters were following her every move. She sat back at the table where she was sitting a few minutes ago. She was so nervous and scared, that she didn't see Chris follow her inside, and watch her like a hawk. For the first time Haley James Scott was sitting in front of the room full of reporters, and this time she wasn't smiling, and she wasn't lying. As she started to speak, it felt like a big weight was being lifted off of her shoulders, and after ten years of hiding from the truth, she was finally facing it.

"Hi, can you all please sit down, and listen carefully?"

The reporters were watching her, and obliged.

"What I'm about to say isn't easy for me, but it should've been done a long time ago," she said, voice shaking and palms sweating, "As you all know, when I was seventeen years old, I fell in love. Not high school, I-love-you-lets-break-up love but real til-death-do-us-part love. It was one of the best and worst times of my life. I was so happy but extremely scared. I knew that I loved him, so I married the man," she paused as she looked over at the reporters, who looked like Christmas had come early. Eyes wide, and lips twitching upwards, they were scribbling fast on their tiny notebooks, happy that the once very private star was finally opening up about her life. They knew it would happen, and truthfully, they had been waiting for it. The young star had always kept to herself so the reporters had never bothered to look into her past. She was a good girl, and they had kept themselves busy with the not-so-good girls. When she started dating Keller, some of their attention had shifted to her. That's when they connected her to Nysnee designer Brooke Davis, who was also from the small town, Tree Hill.

They knew that she was once Nathan Scott's wife but never really paid attention, seeing as both of them pretended that the other barely existed. They loved annoying her at these press junkets asking her about him, knowing very well that the answer to their question would be "no comment" but if they looked closely they would notice how her eyes would light up, and sadness was clearly visible in them. She wanted and missed him but no one knew that because Haley J. would hide behind her million dollar smile, and would pretend that all was right in the world.

Only one person knew what Haley felt about the basketball star, and as he saw her today, he finally realized that no matter how hard he tried, he was losing her. Now that she was about to tell the world what Chris knew all along, he couldn't hold it over her head as blackmail, and that she was finally free to go back to Nathan. She looked like she was finally at peace with herself, as she was sitting there telling the reporters the truth, that she had always been in love with Nathan Scott and that the wedding and engagement was off. She took a deep breath and with a fierce look on her face, she told them about the nine year old Natalie. Some of the reporters gasped, and some were even angry. Chris smirked, knowing what they were thinking, "_How had they missed that? Good girl Haley James had a child and they didn't know about it?"_ The next words out of her mouth shocked them even more.

"And her father is Nathan Scott" Haley said in a surprisingly calm voice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Nathan Scott was lying in a coma, in Tree Hill. He was listening to the TV, and knew that they had just asked Haley about him. His heart was beating fast, but was disappointed when all he got was a commercial about the new Harry Potter movie. _What happened? _He asked himself. She hadn't answered the question and all of a sudden, he heard a bunch of reporters saying things, before the commercial came on. He lay there. The one thing he hated about being in a coma (besides the obvious reasons) was that he could hear but not reply to whomever was talking. A couple of minutes later, he heard her sad voice again and this time, he couldn't hear Chris at all. As he listened to her words, he realized that she was finally telling the world the truth about her life and about them. His heart gave a big jolt when her heard her say that she wasn't going to be marrying Chris after all. He felt like he was flying, the same feeling he had felt when they had been saying their "I do's". But she kept talking, so Nathan listened to her, wondering what more she had to say. He heard her talking about a girl named Natalie, and Nathan wondered who she could be, and this was relevant to what she was saying. And then he got his answer, in six short words. He had received the biggest shock of his life.

_Those were the last six words Nathan Scott heard before waking up from his coma._


	6. Tutorgirl and Tigger

**New chappy people. yayyy! I had the day off and figured it was time to update this thing (its not a story yet, lol)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"So, tutorgirl, finally out with it, huh?" asked Brooke as she was making her way towards Nathan's hospital. She was currently on the phone with a hysterical Haley.

"Oh, Brooke. I feel horrible. I really shouldn't have done that! What was I thinking?" Haley replied.

"What do you mean James? That was the possible thing ever. Nate's out of his coma. What wrong with that?" asked a now confused Brooke.

"Brookie, do you need a reminder as to why Natey boy decided to wake up? I coud do it. Some Chris Keller wannabe nurse decided that he wanted to take a break during his shift and watched my horrible attempt at an apology!"

"Bitter much, tutorwife? Wannabe Keller thought that it would be the best for your hubby to watch some TV because coma patients feel so out of it when they wake up. He was not taking a break, kay?" Brooke said, clearly amused at Haley's ramblings

"Well, whatever! Point is, there is a major problem now, and Nat knows something's up"

"Good, Hales. You and I both know that it is time for them to know about each other. You cannot possibly hide it any longer."

"I know, Tigger, I know. You're absolutely right! I was just hoping it wouldn't be this soon, you know?"

"Soon, Haley, come on! It's been ten years! Don't you think she has a right to know that he is the father? Or may be the right to have a father, period!"

"Well," Haley started.

"And if you even think about saying that that worthless piece of skin that you decided to shack up with has been a father, I will personally beat you."

"Well, what I was going to say was that although Chris is worthless, she's had that male influence in her life because of him."

"Chris Keller, male? Please, I'm more manly than he is! Okay, ew, I can't believe I just said that!" Brooke said as Haley was laughing.

"Okay, fine, so Keller's influence did nothing, " said Haley as Brooke said "Bingo".

"But," Haley continued, ignoring Brooke," She still turned out alright,"

"Im not saying she didn't turn out alright, because we both know she did. But she needs a father, she needs to be daddy's little girl. And you need a break, you've attached yourself to her (as you should, she is your child after all) but she needs her father, babe. Besides, do you want to Nate to think he's some Dan Scott wannabe?"

"Ugh, do you enjoy hearing you're right that much?"

"Of course!" Brooke answered, happily.

"Is Nathan up yet?" Asked a very nervous Haley.

"Nah, he's sleeping. Besides tutorgirl, don't even think about doing something like this over the phone. I thought you were the smart one!"

"Well, you see Brookie, coming over there would mean I have to deal with Luke and Pey. And I, for one, do not want some more Tree Hill drama."

"Hah, and you think that you have to be in Tree Hill for that drama?"

"Ah yes, it seems to follow me everywhere!" said Haley in a fake happy voice.

"So, what now?" asked Brooke.

"Go home," replied a tired Haley.

"And?" Brooke pushed.

"Book a flight,"

"And?"

"Throw myself off a bridge," joked Haley.

"And?.. WAIT! What!" asked a distraught Brooke, oblivous to Haley's joke.

"Just kidding, Tigger"

"Kay, love ya Tutorgirl!"

"You too, Tigger"


	7. You Want Me

**I'm sorry. I really am. I hope you enjoy this chapter though. Not much Naley. More of a Brucas chapter. So question for you guys, do you want Jeyton in this? Lemme know.**

** xxxx **

* * *

Nathan slowly opened his eyes. _Where was he?_ Then, quickly everything hit him. He was at the hospital. He had gotten in a car accident. He tried hard to recall what had happened but failed to remember. It was probably one of his usual night drives. When everything got hard, or when he needed a break, he would drive. Driving calmed him down. He had been doing a lot of it in the past ten years. He had loved Haley with his whole heart, and she had betrayed him. Sadly, that had scarred him. He hadn't been in a serious relationship since Haley. What was worse was the fact that they had seen each other many times afterwards. He was famous, and a great basketball player, and she was an amazing signer. The pop star and the athlete. They completed each other. But neither was ready to admit it. Nathan hated seeing her with Chris. It hurt him exactly as it had ten years earlier, and Haley felt that she had no other choice. The person whom she had loved completely had turned her away. And Nathan felt the same. When he came back from High Fliers that summer, he wanted to be with her. He had decided that he had forgiven her, and all he wanted was to be with her, but then he got to Tree Hill and found out.

She had left. Again.

That was the end of Nathan. He didn't show any emotion, and decided to go back to his old ways. Brooke had been there to help him out. She had been watching him, making sure that he would do something that would leave permanent damage. Many times Nathan had wondered why she had been so helpful and caring. She had never had a great friendship with him. But Brooke wasn't doing it for him. No, Brooke had other reasons. Reasons that Nathan would have killed to know. Brooke was helping out a friend. A friend that was stuck thousands of miles away, in a big city with little money, and a broken heart.

"Nurse," Nathan managed to get out. Just then Lucas entered the hospital holding a cup of coffee.

"Nathan," He shouted, "You're awake!"

Nathan simply nodded his head as it hurt too much to talk. If he was feeling better, he would've made a sarcastic comment at Luke's obvious statement. Instead, he just pointed to the water.

"Oh, sorry." Lucas said, with a guilty look on his face.

After taking a sip of water, Nathan was able to whisper without it hurting too much.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

Lucas looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Well, there was a party down the hall, and I figured I'd drop in before heading over there. What do you think dumba-?

"Hah, funny Luke." Nathan replied, not amused at Luke's response. Lucas chose to ignore him, and said that he was going to find a doctor so that he could check if everything was all right. As soon as he left Brooke walked in, looking extremely tired and troubled.

"Boytoy!" She squealed, "You're up!"

"And you," Nathan paused, "Are hurting my ears!"

Brooke just rolled her eyes, and went to give him a big hug; when she noticed that Nathan had gotten uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" She asked, curious because this wasn't the first time she had given Nathan a hug."Did you have another dream, Nate?" She asked with a twinkle in her eyes, referring to a dream Nathan had about her junior year. Nathan looked appalled at the idea, as Brooke had become like a sister to him.

"Ew," He said shaking his head.

"Don't look so disgusted, Boytoy, you know you want me," She teased him, enjoying it.

"Uh huh, Brooke. Keep thinking that. Listen, um, is this the first time you've been here?"

"No, are you kidding me?" Brooke asked confused, "I've been here quite a lot. Why?"

Nathan didn't answer but looked at her. It took a while, but she understood.

"Luke." She said simply.

"Yeah?" Lucas said, as he entered the room. Brooke looked up shocked, and pleasantly surprised.

"When did you get in?" She asked, avoiding his eyes. As soon as Lucas had found out who had called his name, he had frozen. It was her. The one. And she was talking to him as if the last ten years hadn't happened. Nathan just lay there, amused at the two people that were clearly in love, but did not realize it.

"Um, uh" Lucas was dumbfounded. He couldn't answer, instead he just stood there, hands sweating, and staring at Brooke. Nathan saw that Luke would not be able to talk, and decided to change the topic. Maybe Brooke would be easier to talk to.

"So, Brookie, what have I missed?"

"Well, uh, yea." She answered. _Great_, Nathan thought. They were both gone in their own private world. He felt so relieved and happy when the doctor came in.

"Hello, Mr. Scott. It's so nice to have you awake."

Nathan simply smiled. It was going to be a long day.


	8. Old Best Friends

And a long day it was. Between Deb coming in, and all his friends, Nathan was tired. The two people he had wanted to see, had not shown up. Brooke had reassured him that they would be coming. But somehow, Nathan could not believe it. He wanted to stay up until they came, but his body was too weak. He fell into a dreamless slumber. It was at that time that Haley showed up, also looking exhausted. She hadn't slept in over 40 hours.

"Tutorgirl!" squealed Brooke, when she saw Haley walk into the hospital room.

"Shhh, Brooke, can't you see he's sleeping?" She warned her as she went to her best friend, and hugged her. Oh, how she had missed Tree Hill. Then she focused on him. His beautiful face looked tired and worn out. Her Nathan was lying down on a hospital bed. It hurt her so much to see it. He had always been the strong one in the relationship, and seeing him lying there, caused Haley so much pain. Brooke, on the other hand, looked ecstatic.

"He knows." She said, unable to contain her excitement. It had been too long, Brooke thought, and it was time for Naley to get back together. It was only fair. They were meant for each other. All the love cliches applied to them.

"How? Did you tell him?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Nope, you did." the brunette replied.

"Oh no. I thought he was in a coma." Now Haley was nervous. She had told him that he was a father through a television.

"I wouldn't worry about that, girly." Brooke replied, as if reading her mind, then smirking she added, "He was waiting for you all day. He couldn't wait to meet Nat. He wanted to know everything about her, and if I wasn't so busy with Lucas, he would've known."

"Lucas? He's here. Where? Are you two together? What happened?" When it came to her close friends, Haley forgot all about her problems and focused completely on them.

"Okay, a) slow down, tutorgirl. Nothing happened." Brooke replied, then quickly added, "Yet."

"Oh my gosh, you're terrible." Haley had missed her best friend so much, "So what now?"

"Well, a little bit of alcohol, a lot of me and Lucas, equals a ---"

"NOT YOU!" Haley said, laughing, " I meant me and Nathan. We all know that you won't have any problems in that department."

"Here's what going to happen. And listen to me very carefully," said Brooke, while Haley nodded her head, wondering what the brunette had in mind. "First, you're going to go home."

"What? Why?" Haley asked. Now she was confused. Wasn't she supposed to be spending time with Nathan? That was the reason why she was in Tree Hill, after all.

"Because a) someone looks like crap. It must be due to the fact that they haven't gotten any sleep lately. Oh and b) someone needs a shower. And that someone is not me." Brooke said, smirking.

It took Haley five second to figure out who Brooke was talking about. And she was completely right. Haley did look like crap. It was mainly due to the fact that she was worried about Nathan. But other thoughts occupied her mind as well. Like, how well would Natalie and Nathan get along. If they would get a long at all. If she came back to Tree Hill, would she get the same treatment that she got the first time back. She was worried, and she didn't know what would happen. But she still had the spark in her eye. And she loved teasing Brooke.

"Brooke. You do realize that Nathan can't take a shower right? He's in a hospital bed!" Haley said, laughing inside.

"No!" She said, after a little while, she realized that Haley was trying to make her feel guilty. Of course, Brooke hadn't been talking about Nathan! " Not that he looks better than you, but at least I know that the reason why he looks like that is because he's being held against his will. What's your excuse?" She added, while sticking out her tongue at Haley.

"I'm glad I came back Tigger. Thanks" Haley said, with tears in her eyes. It was just like old times.

Brooke who understood how Haley felt, replied, "I'm glad you're back, we missed you around here. Some of us, more than others." She said referring to Peyton.

"Oh, I know." said Haley. She was expecting that type of treatment from Haley. It was like Haley had abandoned Peyton, and only Peyton. She didn't understand what her problem was, but she hoped that Peyton had changed, because Haley refused to deal with it anymore. They were adults now, and after all, adults have no drama, right?

* * *

**I'm a little disappointed with this chapter. If you are too, let me know. This story just isn't doing it for me anymore. I'll try and update as soon as possible for those of you who still want to read it. I won't stop writing it, and hopefully inspiration will kick in. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Lol, And, I apologize for taking so long. Hopefully, next one's better. :)**

* * *


End file.
